A New Captain
by Niela4ever
Summary: I'VE FINALLY ADDED CHAPTER 4!It's time to fight the Dominion, and Starfleet wants better than Sisko. They want someone NEW! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of DS9, although Niela is my own.

A\N: this takes place somewhere in the middle of the Dominion War, I guess around the seventh season, because Ezri's in it. Guys, please, if you're gonna read my story, review it.

Niela stepped into a place, swarming with all sorts. 'Quark's Bar', read the sign on the door. Niela looked around. Her eyes landed on a small table in the back o the room. At it sat a tall, dark-skinned man, a young woman with red hair, and a young man, with rather messy brown hair.

Niela strode over to the table.

"Are you Sisko?" She snapped at the tall man.

"Who are you?" He asked, looking slightly puzzled at the tone this stranger was using with her.

"My name is Niela."

"And-?" The redhead was staring at her like she was insane, hand on her phaser.

"You have not been briefed?"

"Uh…by whom?" Sisko was now looking worried.

"Starfleet Command. They said they'd brief you by the time I got here."

Siskos com beeped, and he pressed it.

"Admiral Necheyav, in your ready room, Captain.

Sisko stepped out of his ready room, looking very defeated.

"Well, what did she want?" Kira hurried to his side.

"She said-she said that DS9 is no longer under my command."

"What the-! No! It can't be! Maybe you misheard."

"It's a little hard to mishear the words 'You're fired.'"

'She said 'You're fired'?" Ezri piped up, looking curious.

"Not in those words, but, yeah."

Kira stood up. "And this Niela person is taking over?"

Sisko nodded, looking as if his only wish was to murder Niela-instantly. Or better yet, slowly, so she'd suffer. He shook his head to clear it.

Kira stood up, slamming her padd onto the table. "What the ---- does Starfleet think they're doing? Who is Niela? Why is she 'better'!

Sisko straightened up, trying to look respectable. "Niela," he said, pronouncing the name as though it were a curse. "has more experience. She has been to many worlds and galaxies, and we are very lucky to have her agree to this assignment. "

"Those are Starfleet's words! Captain, what is wrong with them! You've taken us through many more battles than- Niela."

"She, however, has been through many more in the long run."

"I'm sure." Kira glanced at the turbolift as it started clattering, which meant it was one floor away. Quite suddenly, Niela appeared at the edge of the turbolift hole.

"You have been briefed, than?"

Kira stepped forward. "---- right he has. If you think that we are going to take this sitting down, you are very-"

Niela waved her hand, as though amused by Kira. "Are you done?"

Kira stood, shocked, in the middle of Ops. She regained her breath and said, "if you think that we are going to stand behind you while you-"

Niela spoke over her, but quietly. "I do not expect you to stand behind me 100 percent, but I warn you, if you do not follow my orders, You. Will. Regret. It."

The crew stared at this stranger who was taking over already.

Niela turned to Sisko. "I will give you ten minutes to clean out the office. Kira, get O'Brien down here, now. Dax, I do not believe it is necessary for you to be in Ops now. "

Ezri stood up, holding her coffee cup to her chest. "Right. I was just, uh, leaving."

As she stepped into the turbolift, she heard the new Captain giving orders. Suddenly, DS9 wasn't home. Kira, Julian, Ezri, Miles, even Quark. They all felt the new Captains presence everywhere. And they would not stand for it. Niela was going out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of DS9, though Niela is my own.

A\N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Lilith Kayden- Whoops! The omission of Odo was an honest mistake. (Just cause I don't like the guy…)

Anyhow, keep reviewing, peoples!

It had been two weeks since Captain Sisko had left. Surprisingly, the station had remained pretty much the same. People had expected there to be a huge fight, maybe even a civil war on the station, but no one had really started anything. Until, one day, Niela went too far.

"Constable!" Niela hurried past the crowd on the station towards Odo. "Where have you been?"

"I was taking a little break, _Captain._" Many of the DS9 crew, Odo included, had taken to, unconsciously, saying the word 'Captain' in a tone that said 'You are so not Captain'. They hadn't really noticed it, but Niela had. She, however, kept he feelings inside.

"Constable, you are expected to remain in your office at all times while you are on duty. If you want to go 'take a break', you can do it on your own time."

Odo muttered something resentfully, and Niela, who had turned to go, spun around.

"Is there a problem, Constable?" she asked in a dangerously low voice.

Odo didn't care. "Yes, I do have a problem, as a matter of fact. You may have not noticed, but the crew has seemed rather…resentful of you."

"Yeah, I noticed. Yourself included. Doesn't bother me. You ca hate me, for all I care. The moment I win this war for you, I am leaving this place."

Odo's blood began to boil. "You'll win this war for us? I suppose single-handedly you'll fly the ship, fire the phasers, and rescue everyone else, because apparently we're to…slow to actually fight."

A few days before, Niela had made some comment about the Ops crew being too slow, and no one had let her forget it.

"You are making a mistake here, Odo," Niela said, in a voice that said that she didn't care, "you do not want me for an enemy."

Odo glared at her for a minute, then stormed away, muttering something that sounded like 'At least Sisko let us take a break."

Niela stared at him for a moment, bemused, and then hurried on. She had to find O'Brien. She needed to begin the Plan.

O'Brien straightened up when he heard the new Captains voice say his name. Niela hated when her officers were dirty. She liked neat, orderly rows. O'Brien self-consciously flicked a piece of dirt off his uniform as he eyed Niela with great distaste.

"Yes?"

'I have, as you know, been working on a plan of a attack, as you know. I have one, but I need you to work on a little something for me." She held out a large padd. O'Brien glanced at it.

"There is no way that this is Starfleet approved."

'I am not working under Starfleet's restricting rules."

Miles almost smiled. He was thinking '_Wow, Kira would really like this woman. So would Odo, as a matter of fact.' _

"All senior staff members, please report to the Wardroom immediately."

Five minutes later, everyone was assembled, no one wanting to cross Niela.

"All right. As you know, Mr. O'Brien and I have been working on a plan. It is now complete. Mr. O'Brien, please show them what we have."

Miles stepped up to the large viewer in the front of the room.

One hour later, the senior staff filed out of the Wardroom, all looking very impressed.

"Wow. You realize, if this…thing works, we'll win this war?" Kira turned to Odo to see what he thought.

"If it works. I doubt it will." Odo said, a bit grumpily.

"What is wrong with you, Odo? Why are you so pessimistic about this plan?"

"oh, I'm not pessimistic about the plan. Only the person who thought it up."

'O'Brien?" Kira asked jokingly.

Odo gave her a Look, and stormed away, looking even more mad than before.

'_Now she even has Kira liking her. It's not fair, I know she's going to fail. How could she not, if she doesn't believe in teamwork? Captain Sisko ALWAYS briefed us, before he began working on something. Unless it was absolutely necessary for him not to. I hate this woman…'_


	3. Chapter 3

A\N: Thanks for reviewing, those of you did! Please keep on reviewing! (sorry it's such a short chapter…)

"Ensign, lock on to the lead ship and fire."

"Aye, sir." The Ensign pressed a few buttons and fired. The beam shot through the air and hit the lead ship, causing it to spin around and half of it burst into flames.

'Good, Ensign!" Niela grinned uncharacteristically.

'Captain!" Kira hurried onto the bridge. "Sir, we received a distress signal from Odo. His runabout is losing power, and he said that they are surrounded by Jem Hadar ships."

Niela ignored her, staring at the screen in front of her and entering in a few keys.

"Sir!" Kira looked a little confused. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes."

"And…?" Kira looked at Niela curiously. "What are we going to do?"

"Leave them. Either they'll find a way out of the mess that they got themselves into, or they'll die."

''they'll die?'" Kira echoed Niela's words. "But…why?"

"I have a duty, not to this crew, or any crew. I have a duty to the people who pay me, and that's Starfleet. My orders are not to go off on some rescue mission when I have a chance to win this war, right here and now."

Kira looked repulsed. "Ever heard of something called 'loyalty'? You know that Odo never wanted to do this thing, but you forced him. You forced him, using his nobility and loyalty to us, as a crew, to manipulate him into agreeing. And now you won't even rescue him!" By the end of her little speech, Kira was almost literally spitting fire.

Niela shrugged. "This is not my problem. I have a war to win."

"Oh, of course. 'Your war'. Well, drop dead, 'Captain'. We are not helping _you_."

At those words, every single member of the Bridge crew got up and went to stand beside Kira.

Niela didn't lose her cool. She simply nodded distractedly and pressed a few buttons on her padd.

A face appeared in the screen.

Niela smiled. "Ah, Admiral. How good of you to answer right away."

The Ensigns looked at each other and began to whisper amongst themselves. A couple went to their posts again, horrified at the thought of being told off by an admiral. The others just stood there, looking worried.

As Niela began to say something, the ship suddenly rocked with fire. The face disappeared from the screen as all communications systems went out. The crew ran for their posts.

"Raise shields, open fire!"

Niela was back in control…


	4. Chapter 4

AN: there was this whole mix-up, and I wound up posting the same chapter twice, so this is the REAL chapter 4. Sorry!

The Defiant had returned to the station three days before, their attempt failed due to the attempted boycotting. Niela was acting meaner than ever. Perhaps because the moment they had returned to the station, Kira had taken a runabout without permission and went off to rescue Odo. Niela, to say the least, was not pleased.

Ezri, Julian and Miles sat around a circle table at Quarks.

"I can't believe that Niela did that to Ensign Riley. All she did was make a suggestion, and Niela practically sent her to the brig."

"Yeah, Niela is way out of line here. She's treating everyone like dirt."

'Yeah, Kira told me that when she got back with Odo, Niela notified the provisional Government, and they took Kira's side. That's why Niela has been treating all the Bajorans like that."

"I heard that she put in a formal request that Kira be removed from the station."

Julian looked up from his raktijino thoughtfully. "She requested from the Provisional Government or Starfleet? Cause there is no way that the P.G. is going to agree."

"Yeah, I know. She knows it too, that's why she asked Starfleet."

"Oh, they are going to agree. They love her. They worship her."

'We should request that she be removed."

"Yeah, like there is any chance that Starfleet's going to listen to us. "

"C'mon, lets get refills."

Niela stood in the doorway of her office, face red with fury. "Major Kira, come here. Now!"

Kira looked up from her padd and her expression changed to defiant the moment she saw Niela's face.

The other Ops officers looked at Kira sympathetically as she made her way up the steps and into the Captains office,

The door hissed shut behind Kira, and Niela went around the desk to sit.

"Major Kira, what is the meaning of this!"

Kira glanced at the padd in Niela's hand and her face turned a very slight shade of pink. "How did you get a hold of that?"

Niela snorted. "How do you think I get a hold of any requests of my instant dismissal? By asking Starfleet. I can't believe that you filed a formal complaint about me! You told Starfleet my secret plan, and now they are ordering me not to do it! How the hell are we supposed to win this war if you are going to lie to Starfleet?"

Kira opened her mouth and than closed it. She stood up and said, very softly, "How, may I ask, Captain, did I 'lie' to Starfleet?"

Niela smirked. "By telling them about a certain ambush that was planned."

"But that was true!" Kira's voice rose.

"Oh, but that's not what I told Starfleet. They are, at this very moment, urging the Provisional Government to consider my request for your dismissal."

Niela's com badge beeped suddenly. "Captain, a hail for you, from Starfleet."

Niela smiled a slow, evil smile. "That must be them telling me all about how you should be dismissed." She said to Kira as she pressed the button to connect with Starfleet.

The picture of Admiral Ross appeared on the screen. "Ah, Captain Niela. We have considered your request and have come to a conclusion. Major Kira Nerys will be removed from Deep Space Nine, effective immediately. " Niela nodded briskly.

"No." whispered Kira. Her voice grew into a shout. "No!" She leaped forward and raised her right hand, punching into the screen of the padd. The Admirals picture disappeared instantly. Kira stared at the blood that was dripping gently from the slash in her hand onto Niela's smooth desk.

Niela grinned evilly. "You will have that cut cleaned by the doctor, and than you will remove yourself from this station. You have one hour."

"No." Kira said. "I do not have to leave the station. If I'm a civilian, I can still live on the station."

Niela inclined her head, acknowledging Kira's answer. "That is correct. You may stay, but you will switch quarters to civilians. You are dismissed."

Kira walked out of Niela's office, dripping blood, lost in thought. Then, she clicked her combadge. "Kira to Odo, Julian, Ezri, Miles and Worf. Meet me in the Replimat in a half hour. Code Blue.

Five voices answered. "Yes Sir."

Kira winced. "It's…not 'Sir' anymore."

"You mean,-" Julian couldn't finish.

Kira grimaced. "Yes. Remember, half hour. Replimat."

TBC…


End file.
